La presencia
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: *HIATUS INDEFINIDO* Seto comienza a notar un drástico cambio en Yami, después de mudarse ambos a un lujoso apartamento, cuyos anteriores dueños parecían extrañamente desesperados por vender. SetoxYami
1. Capítulo I

**La presencia**

**Capítulo I**

-Sigo creyendo que hay algo más en todo esto- pronunció el joven de ojos azules, mientras que, de brazos cruzados, miraba sus alrededores con desconfianza. Siendo un empresario con bastante experiencia, y con un puesto sumamente alto en una compañía trasnacional de su pertenencia, podía reconocer claramente cuándo un negocio era bueno, y cuándo había un engañado de por medio. Y, en este caso, le parecía que lo último había sucedido.

Por supuesto, a primera vista, no podía quejarse. Sus alrededores, aunque sumamente pequeños y estrechos para su gusto, eran bastante lujosos. Pisos de mármol blanco, perfectamente pulido. Techos altos y en aparente buena condición. Una gran sala de estar con comedor frente a un espacioso balcón con una magnífica y envidiable vista hacia la ciudad. Una cocina, quizás demasiado pequeña a su parecer, con implementos de acero inoxidable, lavavajillas automático, refrigerador de última generación, entre otros electrodomésticos de fácil uso. Una biblioteca tipo estudio, dos habitaciones y dos baños. Y muebles de la mejor calidad, con elegantes diseños. La decoración, ostentosa y al estilo europeo, era similar a la de su mansión. Todo esto, dentro de casi trescientos metros cuadrados.

Pero, como hombre de negocios, sabía muy bien que no todo se reducía a lo que sus ojos pudieran ver.

-Seto, solo mira este lugar. Es perfecto. No hay nada malo aquí- Sin embargo, esa otra persona ciertamente no podía ver más allá de las elegantes molduras en las paredes y la esplendorosa vista.

Su mirada azulada, después de analizar por otros pocos segundos los alrededores, se centró en el joven de exóticos cabellos tricolores, quien en ese momento se daba a la tarea de desempacar. La sala de estar, donde se encontraban ambos en ese momento, estaba atestada de cajas de diversos tamaños. Era esta una de las razones por las que jamás se había tomado la molestia de siquiera pensar en mudarse. A su parecer, además, la mansión en la que vivían era el hogar perfecto. Espacio, lujo… lo tenía todo.

Empero, Yami, su novio desde hace casi cinco años, no parecía pensar de la misma forma. Desde el momento en el que el joven de veinticuatro años se había mudado a la mansión, comenzó a quejarse, alegando que tanto espacio era innecesario, dándole al lugar una frialdad incómoda. Y aunque al principio él se había negado rotundamente ante las peticiones de Yami para mudarse a un lugar más pequeño y "acogedor", finalmente había aceptado con resignación.

Pero aún tenía sus dudas. Desde el momento en el que Yami le había mostrado las fotografías del "hogar perfecto", como lo denominó el joven, junto al precio que pedían por dicho apartamento, la desconfianza y la sospecha habían acudido a su mente. Un apartamento como ese, en una zona tan exclusiva, con un sistema de seguridad tan estricto, y en uno de los últimos pisos, podría fácilmente rebasar el millón y medio de dólares, acercándose a los dos millones. Y sin embargo, el precio inicial era de setecientos mil dólares. Y, según el anuncio que le había mostrado Yami, "se escuchaban ofertas". En ese instante había analizado dos opciones, o los vendedores tenían alguna clase de problema mental, o intentaban vender lo más rápido posible para escapar de la justicia por algún extraño delito. Fueron las únicas explicaciones que pudo crear. Ni siquiera su propio agente de bienes raíces encontró respuesta cuando le habló al respecto.

Y aunque inicialmente quiso negarse a siquiera visitar el lugar (tomando en cuenta además que trescientos metros cuadrados de espacio era excesivamente poco a su parecer), finalmente Yami logró convencerlo. El joven podía ser bastante persuasivo cuando así lo deseaba, quizás demasiado para su gusto.

-Yami, los anteriores dueños prácticamente nos rogaron para que compráramos esto. Creo que solo eso ya deja mucho que pensar- profirió. Ciertamente, la actitud de los vendedores no pareció normal. Parecían desesperados por deshacerse de ese lugar. Aún cuando procedieron a firmar el traspaso de la propiedad, pudo notar fácilmente cómo las manos de ambos temblaban. Aunque a primera vista la pareja de mediana edad parecería normal, sus actitudes levantarían la sospecha de cualquiera. O al menos de cualquiera excepto Yami, quien se dejó llevar desde el primer momento por la emoción de conseguir finalmente mudarse de aquella mansión. Además de que, curiosamente, ese lugar había cautivado al joven desde el principio. Era extraño de cierta forma, considerando que Yami siempre había tendido a razonar sus opciones antes de tomar una decisión. Pero esta vez, ni siquiera buscó otras opciones.

El joven en el que pensaba suspiró en ese momento, mientras se ponía en pie.

-Todo está en orden, Seto. Leí el documento del traspaso con cuidado. No hay nada sospechoso en esto- afirmó, acercándose al ojiazul, sus pasos resonando tenuemente sobre el piso de mármol.

Cuando estuvo cerca, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Quizás los anteriores dueños solo querían mudarse rápido… quizás el ambiente aquí, en medio de la ciudad, ya no les agradaba o algo parecido. Hay muchas posibles explicaciones- afirmó el menor de ambos.

-Toda persona es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿no es así?- Yami rió por algunos segundos ante esas palabras.

-Aprendes rápido- felicitó, acercándose para darle un corto beso en los labios al castaño. –Este lugar es perfecto. Además, si de verdad existe algo que no nos hayan dicho sobre el apartamento, tenemos treinta días para averiguarlo. Y si es así, simplemente los demandaremos por vicios ocultos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse- aseguró.

-Tienes una explicación legal para todo- respondió el ojiazul, rodeando con sus brazos la delgada cintura del joven.

-Por supuesto, después de todo… cuando me gradúe me pagarán por hacer exactamente eso- afirmó el menor, centrando sus ojos en los azules del más alto.

Carmesí. Un color poco común, pero completamente arrebatador. Fue el color de esos ojos lo que llamó su atención al inicio. Yami tenía diecinueve años en ese momento, él tenía veintitrés. El joven ojirubí trabajaba como asistente legal de su abogado. Fue de esa manera como lo conoció. Pero además de esos ojos, descubrió, conforme pasaban los días, que Yami poseía todo aquello que buscaba en una pareja. Un carácter fuerte, un orgullo que podría ser comparado al suyo propio. Y sin embargo, poseía además una lealtad incorruptible, y una gran nobleza de corazón. Eso sin mencionar, que el joven tenía un fuerte atractivo físico. Y aunque ambos no tuvieron un buen comienzo (al inicio se trataban el uno al otro como dos rivales), de alguna forma eso fue evolucionando. Y ahora, su relación con Yami se había convertido no solo en la más duradera, sino también en la más estable y satisfactoria que había tenido.

-Qué te parece si continuamos desempacando mañana…- comenzó a decir el menor, acercándose nuevamente para besar al ojiazul. Se mantuvo luego a una distancia corta, su respiración uniéndose a la del empresario. -… y le damos un buen uso a nuestra nueva habitación esta noche- susurró.

-¿Estás seduciéndome?- Yami sonrió ante la pregunta, sus ojos revelando claramente sus intenciones, las cuales fueron compartidas por el castaño sin objeción alguna, personificándose en un primer beso pasional y desesperado.

**000**

El lugar permanecía en constante silencio. A su lado solo podía escuchar la respiración de su pareja, quien ya dormía profundamente.

Acercándose a él, y buscando su cercanía, terminó recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho del ojiazul. Movió sus piernas ligeramente, sintiendo cómo el semen resbalaba por sus muslos, recordándole de las actividades que previamente habían acontecido allí, en la que sería ahora su nueva habitación. Pero ni aún ese pensamiento logró arrebatarle la extraña sensación que lo había invadido desde el momento en el que entró a ese lugar del apartamento.

No había querido decirle nada al castaño, pensando que el sentimiento era solo un producto de su imaginación. Después de todo, estaba ahora en un lugar desconocido, nuevo para él. Era la primera noche que pasaba allí, en su nuevo hogar. Además, no quería que el ojiazul tomara sus palabras como quejas. No cuando había sido él quien insistió en mudarse a ese lugar, aún en contra de las sospechas y la indisposición de su pareja.

Pero esa sensación seguía allí, y por ello buscaba refugio en el empresario. No pretendía despertarlo, aunque así lo quisiera en ese momento. Solo quería que su cercanía apaciguara esa inseguridad que lo invadía.

Y sin embargo, después de pocos minutos, descubrió que ni aún el calor de esa persona podía calmar sus nervios.

Suspiró profundamente, intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Lentamente, alzó la mirada, observando la habitación entera, cubierta por un manto de oscuridad. Sus ojos examinaron cada rincón, distinguiendo entre las sombras la puerta blanca que dirigía al vestidor, el espejo que yacía sobre una gran cómoda de madera oscura, y la puerta de la salida, la cual estaba abierta.

Alguien lo miraba en ese momento. Podía sentirlo. Y aunque sus ojos no lograban detectar nada más que las sombras de los objetos inertes, una pequeña voz en un rincón de su mente le anunciaba un peligro invisible.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, y sus ojos desesperados continuaron buscando esa mirada que sabía que se posaba en él en ese instante. Desde que había entrado a la habitación, pudo sentir esa presencia, la cual le heló todo el cuerpo. Pero aun cuando la luz estuvo encendida, mientras Seto y él tenían relaciones, no había podido ver nada fuera de lo común. No había nadie más allí que ellos dos. Además, Seto no pareció haber notado absolutamente nada, por lo que intentó convencerse de que su imaginación le jugaba una cruel broma.

Pero con cada segundo que transcurría, su mente iba aceptando el hecho de que aquello, aunque así lo deseara, no era una jugarreta.

Y entonces, frente a su horrorizada mirada, la puerta abierta comenzó a moverse con inquietante lentitud.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, intentando despertar de aquella alucinación.

Sin embargo, el sonido que comenzó a emitir la puerta al ser cerrada, le aseguró que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

-Es el viento… solo el viento- susurró entre tartamudeos, atreviéndose a mirar nuevamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. La puerta seguía moviéndose, a una velocidad lenta y constante, como si alguien la empujara con calma. –La puerta del balcón seguramente está abierta… es solo el viento- Continuó intentando convencerse con sus palabras inseguras, pero no pudo hacer nada para calmar sus nervios, y su respiración agitada.

Y fue en ese momento, que observó cómo la puerta fue cerrada de un solo azote, que resonó profusamente por el lugar e hizo eco en su mente.

Como primera reacción, dio un salto en la cama, antes de acurrucarse aún más contra su pareja, quien se había movido ligeramente ante aquel fuerte golpe, sin despertar. Esa acción por parte del ojiazul le aseguró al joven que aquello no fue una alucinación producto de su mente.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue cerrar sus ojos y mantenerse inmóvil. Aunque desde ese momento hasta cuando finalmente pudo entregarse al sueño, su corazón continuó latiendo con rapidez.

**000**

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que se mudaron a ese apartamento. Para su alivio, la extraña sensación que lo había invadido la primera noche había mermado. Como había sospechado, todo había sido causado por el cambio producido ante la mudanza. Después de haber vivido por mucho tiempo en una mansión donde había varios sirvientes caminando de un lado a otro, el permanecer en un apartamento mucho más pequeño, y solamente junto a su pareja, era un cambio muy significativo. Quizás solo debía adaptarse a esa nueva privacidad, y a la soledad que inundaba el lugar cada vez que volvía de la universidad, antes de que Seto regresara del trabajo.

Aunque hasta el momento, no había tenido problema alguno estando solo en el apartamento. Inmiscuido en sus estudios, pasaba las horas sin preocupación alguna, leyendo las aterrantes cantidades de páginas que debía leer por semana, y repasando cada nuevo concepto que había aprendido durante las lecciones en la universidad. Además, durante esos últimos días, había estado preparándose para una importante práctica que tendría ese día.

-Así que… ¿qué te parece la vida aquí, Seto?- preguntó, intentando iniciar una conversación con su pareja, quien leía la sección de negocios en el periódico de forma apresurada, mientras tomaba su ya típica taza de café negro. Quería aprovechar ese momento, pues eran pocas las ocasiones en las que veía al ojiazul en la mañana. Normalmente, el empresario salía a trabajar desde horas muy tempranas.

-Muy poco espacio- fue la corta y casi tajante respuesta. Pero el joven ojirubí ni siquiera se inmutó. Ya conocía el carácter de su novio, y sabía que en las mañanas casi nunca estaba de buen humor.

-Yo creo que es acogedor. Además, tenemos privacidad- argumentó, poco antes de comer un pedazo de la tostada con mantequilla que tenía en la mano.

-Claro… y de hecho he sido obligado a aprender cómo preparar mi propio café- Rió ligeramente, cuando escuchó esas palabras que curiosamente parecieron una queja, lo cual no era común escuchar de parte del castaño.

-Y contrario a ti… yo realmente estoy disfrutando de esta independencia. No es tan malo hacer la cama o preparar la cena, ¿sabes?- Por supuesto, él provenía de una familia de clase media, por lo que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a la vida _normal_. A su parecer, el tener sirvientes que hicieran todo por él, era algo bastante incómodo.

-Hn- Un apacible silencio se extendió entonces. Yami se concentró en terminar de comer la tostada, y tomar el jugo de naranja que se encontraba en un vaso de vidrio. Mientras tanto, el empresario terminó de leer. Y, dejando la taza vacía de café sobre la mesa, se levantó, dispuesto a irse. El ojirubí, al ver sus acciones, también abandonó su lugar, con la intención de despedirse del castaño.

-¿Hay algo importante hoy?- preguntó el ojiazul, cuando notó que el menor vestía de manera formal, con un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris. Y aunque cuando lo conoció vestía de esa forma, ahora sabía que el joven prefería usar atuendos más casuales.

-Simulación de juicio… soy el juez esta vez- respondió el ojirubí, acercándose al castaño y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Pobres almas infortunadas… hoy correrá sangre- murmuró el empresario, causando que su pareja riera durante varios segundos. A pesar de su trato generalmente amable, sabía que Yami podía ser sumamente intimidante cuando así lo deseaba. Además de que el joven se tomaba muy enserio el estudio. Por lo que ambos aspectos combinados, realmente podían ser descritos por esas palabras que había pronunciado.

-Y lo dice el empresario más temido de todo Japón- contestó el más bajo.

-Tengo una reputación que mantener- fue la afirmación del ojiazul. Yami simplemente suspiró humorado, acercándose segundos después hasta besar cortamente a su pareja.

-La cena es a las nueve- anunció. Normalmente cenaban tarde, pues el castaño llegaba muy entrada la noche.

-No podré llegar. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo- El semblante del ojirubí decayó inmediatamente.

-¿A qué hora regresarás?- preguntó, un extraño presentimiento apoderándose de su mente.

-No lo sé… pero no me esperes despierto. No creo regresar antes de la medianoche- Pero al ver que el joven estaba dispuesto a quejarse, habló nuevamente. –Yami, ya habíamos acordado sobre esto- El aludido suspiró con resignación ante esas palabras. Sí, era verdad, ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Al inicio de su relación las llegadas sumamente tardías del ojiazul fueron objeto de discusión, al punto de que el ojirubí amenazó con finalizar la relación si la situación no cambiaba.

Fue de esa forma como finalmente habían llegado a un mutuo acuerdo. O quizás, no realmente mutuo, puesto que el arreglo a esa situación fue causado por la amenaza de Yami y no por su propia voluntad. En ese caso se presentó la imposición de la decisión de la parte más fuerte, la cual sorprendente… era Yami, aunque le costara admitirlo. Pero cedió fácilmente ante las pretensiones del joven, pues no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

De esa forma, acordaron que él no trabajaría los fines de semana, a cambio de poder llegar tarde los demás días. Un pequeño sacrificio, que estuvo dispuesto a dar si con eso lograba mantener al joven a su lado.

-Debí establecer mejor mis pretensiones- murmuró el ojirubí. –Está bien, no tengo más opción- cedió finalmente, alejándose del castaño. –Pero tendrás tu celular encendido, ¿cierto?- preguntó.

-Lo tendré… pero llama solo si es una emergencia- advirtió el empresario. –Y no, llamarme para tener sexo telefónico no es una emergencia, Yami- agregó, cuando miró la sonrisa que comenzaba a asomarse a las facciones del menor.

-Solo fue una vez… y no escuché que te quejaras- argumentó el ojirubí. Pero luego, cediendo nuevamente, se acercó y volvió a besar al ojiazul, en forma de despedida. –Que te diviertas- susurró, antes de volver a tomar asiento en la silla del desayunador.

Y aunque esta vez cedió con facilidad, aún no se sentía del todo cómodo con la idea de pasar casi toda la noche solo en ese apartamento.

**000**

Abrió la puerta, suspirando profundamente al entrar al lugar. Su mano se dirigió de inmediato hacia el interruptor que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, encendiendo de esa forma la luz de la sala. Las cajas ya no abarrotaban el lugar. Ahora el orden hacía ver el lujo de aquella estancia. Y aunque el lugar era ciertamente más reducido en espacio que la mansión, no podía más que sentirse sumamente satisfecho de estar allí.

Pero eso no evitaba que el extraño nerviosismo se asomara a su mente. Desde esa primera noche un sentimiento de inseguridad lo había invadido, y aunque había disminuido considerablemente, aún estaba presente. A pesar de que nada fuera de lo común había sucedido después de ese evento, la atmósfera del lugar parecía más pesada.

Quizás fue por esa razón que intentó llegar lo más tarde posible a ese lugar, saliendo con sus amigos y su hermano después de la universidad. Habían ido al cine, y después a cenar. Y ahora, según podía constatar en su reloj, eran las ocho y media de la noche.

Traía el saco y la corbata en una mano, pues queriendo deshacerse de la formalidad, se los había quitado tan pronto salió de las clases, las cuales sobra mencionar, habían transcurrido de maravilla.

Ambos objetos los dejó sobre el sillón de la sala, junto al maletín donde yacían sus libros universitarios.

Y, bostezando en el camino, se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente.

**000**

Después de tomar un baño rápido, y de asegurarse de que la puerta del balcón estuviera cerrada, se había sentado sobre la cama, enredándose entre las sábanas. La taza de chocolate yacía sobre la mesita de noche a su lado derecho. Y, sobre su regazo, reposaba un libro abierto de Derecho Procesal Penal, en cuyas letras estaba absorto en ese momento.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. Y la oscuridad de la noche era apaciguada por la lámpara de bronce encendida, la cual yacía al lado de la taza de chocolate caliente, y de un reloj despertador cuyos grandes números rojos indicaban que eran las once y cincuenta y ocho de la noche.

Al lado del joven, en la cama, yacía un celular de color negro, de moderna apariencia. Estaba allí, pues de alguna forma eso le brindaba tranquilidad a su dueño, quien sin embargo, al estar perdido en su lectura, no había notado siquiera el paso del tiempo.

-Hace frío…- susurró de repente, intentando cubrirse más con las sábanas. La temperatura de la habitación había bajado, produciéndole escalofríos.

Después de colocar de mejor manera las cobijas sobre su cuerpo, dejó el libro sobre su regazo, y tomó la taza que había sido olvidada. Aunque tan pronto tomó un sorbo de aquel líquido, notó que éste no ayudaría ya a calentarlo. El chocolate estaba frío.

-Medianoche… no lo había notado- murmuró al mirar el reloj, mientras volvía a colocar la taza sobre la mesita.

Pero antes de que pudiera dejar el objeto allí, un fuerte golpe que provino de fuera de la habitación lo sobresaltó. De inmediato, dejó caer la taza, la cual cayó al piso sin quebrarse, pero regando todo su contenido.

-Ah… maldición- susurró, mirando el líquido resbalando por el suelo. –Seguramente es Seto- Se aseguró a sí mismo segundos después. Fue la primera y única opción que acudió a su mente, y sobra que decir que también era la más lógica. Y aunque no había esperado al ojiazul tan pronto, considerando lo que él le había dicho esa mañana, no quiso cuestionar la situación. Al contrario, la llegada del castaño siempre era motivo de alivio y alegría. Y aún más estando allí, solo a tan altas horas de la noche.

Por ello, con la intención de recibir a su novio, y de paso traer un paño para limpiar el desorden que había causado, se levantó de la cama, siseando ligeramente cuando el frío tocó su cuerpo de forma directa. La temperatura había bajado de forma extrañamente rápida, aunque al inicio de la noche el clima se había mostrado cálido. Y ahora, su camisa blanca y los pantalones cortos azules no ayudaban a alejar el frío. Quizás era mejor cambiarse, y optar por algo más cálido para pasar el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo, tan pronto se hubo levantado, la luz de la lámpara se extinguió por completo, dejando a su paso una intensa oscuridad.

A pesar de que por mínimos segundos se sobresaltó considerablemente, pronto razonó que solo había sido un típico apagón de luz. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía preocuparse, pues seguramente la electricidad volvería en unos cuantos minutos.

Pero entonces, lo sintió. Una ligera brisa que pasó a su lado, y le heló por completo la sangre.

De inmediato miró hacia su lado izquierdo, pero entre la oscuridad no pudo distinguir nada. Intentó calmarse a sí mismo. De seguro era solo su imaginación. Se había levantado con rapidez y eso causó la brisa. Eso debía ser. No iba a dejarse llevar por las emociones. Él era una persona racional, no permitiría que su imaginación volara a sitios donde no debía.

Además, Seto estaba allí. Nada malo podría suceder.

Un nuevo golpe se escuchó, proveniente de lo que, a su parecer, era la sala. Ahora lo que sintió, fue preocupación. ¿Estaba Seto bien?

Iba a dar el primer paso para salir de allí, cuando una melodía resonó por el lugar, haciéndole mirar hacia la cama con profunda confusión e incipiente terror. La luz azul de su celular lograba iluminar apenas un reducido espacio. El tono de esa melodía estaba dispuesto para una sola persona, y las letras en la pantalla comprobaron la identidad de quien llamaba, revelando claramente su nombre.

_Seto._

Otro fuerte golpe retumbó en sus oídos. Solo que esta vez, no creyó que el sonido proviniera de la sala, sino del pasillo, a una distancia cada vez más cercana. Su cuerpo automáticamente se lanzó sobre el celular, respondiendo la llamada con manos temblorosas. Los nervios comenzaban a nublarle sus pensamientos, y el miedo crecía. ¿Por qué lo llamaría Seto, si estaba en el pasillo? Esa pregunta fue terriblemente tormentosa. Y aún más, fue el reconocer la voz de su novio, al otro lado del teléfono.

-_Yami… ¿Yami, estás ahí?-_

-Seto- El nombre fue pronunciado con dificultad. Su respiración de pronto comenzaba a acelerarse.

_-¿Está todo bien? Te escuchas…-_ interrumpió de inmediato el castaño, al haber escuchado claramente el temblor en la voz de su pareja.

-Seto, ¿dónde estás?- Esta vez fue el ojirubí quien interrumpió, su voz tornándose cada vez más desesperada.

_-En mi oficina, ¿en dónde más? Yami, ¿está todo bien?- _La preocupación fue obvia, manifestándose a través de la pregunta insistente del ojiazul.

Pero antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, un nuevo golpe lo sobresaltó. Esta vez, identificó el sonido como el de alguien al golpear fuertemente la pared. Consecuentemente, fue el horror el que se presentó, cuando al golpe le siguió un ruido que paralizó por completo al ojirubí.

El sonido de pasos, insistentes, que se acercaban cada vez más.

-¿_Yami? ¿Yami? ¡Yami, contesta!- _La terrible revelación de que quien caminaba por el pasillo no era Seto, hizo que por unos cuantos momentos su voz se extinguiera. El temblor en sus manos aumentó, provocando que casi soltara el teléfono celular.

Pero ni siquiera la voz de su novio al otro lado del teléfono, logró disminuir de sus sentidos el sonido de esos constantes pasos, fuertes, como el estruendo de una marcha fúnebre.

-Hay alguien en el apartamento- Su voz regresó, teñida por el miedo y la desesperación. -¡Seto, hay alguien en el apartamento!- exclamó. En otras circunstancias, quizás se habría mostrado más calmado, y hasta habría buscado algo con qué defenderse. Pero al estar allí, en ese lugar que le causaba ese extraño sentimiento, no podía hacer más que sucumbir ante las emociones, y ante el temor de que alguien estuviera allí, con claras malas intenciones.

-¿_Qué dices?- _La urgencia fue notoria en la voz del ojiazul, al igual que la preocupación.

-Creí que eras tú. Escuché golpes… y ahora caminan en el pasillo. Seto, hay alguien allí… y sabe que estoy aquí- No supo por qué estaba tan seguro de eso último. Pero los pasos firmes, que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, parecieron sustentar sus palabras.

-Yami… escúchame… cierra… erta con llave y…- La señal comenzó a fallar, llevándose consigo el poco consuelo que transmitía la voz del ojiazul.

-Seto… ¡Seto! ¡Seto!- exclamó en baja voz, no queriendo que lo que fuera que estuviera en el pasillo lo escuchara.

Pero el sonido al otro lado de la línea enmudeció por completo.

Y fue exactamente en ese momento, que un fuerte golpe se volvió a escuchar, congelando su cuerpo e inmovilizándolo.

El golpe había sido contra la puerta de la habitación, la cual se abrió de un solo azote.

**000**

Sin importarle su propia seguridad, entró primero al apartamento, seguido de dos de los guardias que formaban parte del cuerpo de seguridad del edificio. Tardó unos momentos en entrar, pues extrañamente la puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave. Al respecto no supo si sentir alivio o aún más preocupación. En su mente aún escuchaba la voz aterrada de su pareja. Nunca había escuchado ese tono. Yami era una persona que siempre se mantenía en control de sus emociones. De hecho, le sorprendió que el menor se escuchara tan atemorizado, cuando sabía que tenía un carácter fuerte, que en otra ocasión lo habría llevado a enfrentarse a quien fuera que hubiera osado entrar a su hogar.

Pero fue cuando la llamada se cortó, que el verdadero temor y la urgencia se presentaron. De inmediato abandonó el trabajo que estaba haciendo, y salió apresuradamente de su oficina, corriendo por primera vez dentro de los pasillos de su empresa. Y mientras manejaba por las calles a velocidad temeraria logró comunicarse con el personal de seguridad del edificio, quienes aunque manifestaron no haber visto a nadie sospechoso, se apersonaron al lugar, encontrando la puerta cerrada. Cuando él finalmente llegó, los había encontrado, listos para abrir la puerta a la fuerza. No había tenido tiempo de mirar su reloj, pero era casi seguro que había convertido un viaje de quince minutos en cinco.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue buscar el interruptor para encender la luz. Al principio, la luz chispeó un par de veces, como si las bombillas de la lámpara de cristales sobre la sala estuvieran a punto de quemarse.

Sin embargo, pronto la luz se mantuvo fija, y le permitió ver sus alrededores.

A simple vista, no había nadie.

-¡Yami!- exclamó, ignorando a los dos guardias quienes se dirigieron a las distintas habitaciones, con arma en mano.

Él, por su parte, se dirigió hacia la habitación principal, sin siquiera mirar si los hombres lo seguían. Solo podía pensar en Yami en ese momento. La urgencia era demasiada, la necesidad de comprobar que su pareja estuviera a salvo. Ante las distintas emociones que se sacudían dentro de su pecho, el corazón latía acelerado y la respiración era entrecortada.

Pero, para su horror, descubrió pronto que la puerta de la habitación en la que creía estaba Yami, estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Yami, abre la puerta!- gritó, golpeando con el puño la superficie blanca. Al no recibir respuesta, buscó las llaves que había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, después de abrir la puerta principal. No había notado que sus manos temblaban frenéticamente hasta ese momento. El verse allí, a un paso de Yami pero con un obstáculo de por medio, estaba haciendo que la desesperación le nublara el juicio. -¡Maldición!- exclamó, cuando sus manos no lograron tomar con firmeza la llave que buscaba. Solo lo logró después de varios intentos, y aún le costó meter la llave en la cerradura.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, buscando con la mirada a Yami. La lámpara de la mesita de noche estaba encendida, revelando un detalle que lo paralizó por unos segundos.

Yami no estaba ahí.

Iba a salir, y buscar en alguna otra habitación, cuando un sonido, similar a un sollozo, lo hizo detenerse y mirar hacia la puerta del vestidor.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia ahí. Y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta, revelando el largo vestidor. Encendió la luz, y buscó con la mirada a Yami.

No tuvo que buscar durante mucho tiempo, pues pudo ver una pequeña figura sentada al final del lugar. Su cabello no le dejó duda acerca de la identidad de la persona, e inmediatamente se acercó, arrodillándose cuando estuvo frente a él.

Pero al ver la condición del joven, perdió momentáneamente la voz y el control de sus acciones.

Yami estaba terriblemente pálido. Su cuerpo temblaba incesantemente, y tomaba aire a bocanadas. Ese fue el ruido que había confundido con un sollozo.

Los ojos carmesí, abiertos a más no poder, se centraban en el vacío.

-Yami- Cuando recuperó la voz dijo su nombre, e intentando llamar la atención del joven, colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, retirándolas por un momento cuando la frialdad de la piel del ojirubí lo tomó por sorpresa. –Yami… Yami, ¿me escuchas?- Llamó insistentemente, pero no recibió respuesta. Su pareja parecía perdida en otro mundo, sus ojos desenfocados eran quizás la prueba más fehaciente. Sin darse por vencido, y con la preocupación carcomiendo sus adentros, comenzó a mover sus manos por el rostro del joven, acariciando sus mejillas y peinando sus rubios mechones. –Yami, mírame- ordenó, esta vez tomando la barbilla del joven y alzándola con la mano. –Yami, ¡mírame, maldita sea!- No pudo evitar exclamar ante la tremenda frustración que se acumuló en su mente, debido a la falta de respuesta del menor. –Yami, ya se terminó. Estoy aquí- intentó emplear palabras de consuelo, que también fueron producto de su desesperación. No entendía qué sucedía con su novio. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Y aunque costara admitirlo, lo atemorizaba.

-Se… to- Suspiró con alivio, cuando finalmente escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado de forma entrecortada. Y finalmente, los ojos carmesí se movieron, enfocándose ambos en el rostro del ojiazul. –Seto- La pronunciación fue más firme esta vez.

No pudo evitar su siguiente acción, causada por el alivio. Se acercó y besó cortamente al joven, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando unió sus labios con los fríos de Yami.

-Estoy aquí- susurró, apenas separándose unos pocos milímetros. Su acelerado corazón comenzaba a calmarse, y los nervios comenzaban a sucumbir. Yami esta ahí, frente a él. Yami estaba bien. Al menos físicamente parecía estarlo.

-Seto… fue…- El joven intentó hablar, pero se detuvo. No podía decirlo. No podía describir lo que había visto.

-Señor Kaiba- El castaño miró hacia atrás encontrándose con los guardias de seguridad. –Ya revisamos cada habitación. No hay nadie- Uno de ellos habló, sin ganarse su completa atención, pues todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en Yami.

Finalmente, un movimiento por parte del menor. Los helados brazos, aún temblorosos, lo abrazaron por el cuello. De inmediato correspondió el abrazo, colocando el rostro contra el cabello tricolor del joven, pudiendo percibir de esa forma la suave fragancia a vainilla de este.

-Ya pasó- susurró, intentando calmar al ojirubí, quien continuaba temblando, aunque con menor intensidad.

No se atrevió a preguntarle al joven sobre lo sucedido. No era el momento correcto. Ahora lo único importante, era que Yami se encontraba bien.

Mientras eso acontecía, los guardias miraban la escena.

Por unos segundos, los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Y un silencioso entendimiento sobrevino entre ellos.

**000**

Magi: hola a todos! Magi ha regresado con un nuevo fic! Cuando debería de estar actualizando mis fics pendientes… ejem… bueno, si de algo sirve ya comencé a escribir el siguiente capítulo de El Violinista. Además, esto no lo escribí ahora, solamente lo edité. Este fic lo escribí desde principios de este año, la fecha exacta: el 26 de enero xD No lo había publicado porque realmente no estaba muy convencida. Es un fic de corte paranormal así que no estaba segura de si era un desastre. Pero ahora que lo volví a leer me pareció que estaba pasable. Según lo que recuerdo que tenía planeado para este fic, eran pocos capítulos. Quizás unos 5 o 6. No quiero involucrarme por el momento con fics muy largos.

Actualmente, además de estarme dedicando al nuevo capítulo de El Violinista, estoy escribiendo un nuevo one-shot SethxAtemu, aunque no sé si lo publicaré porque tengo algunas dudas. Tendré que verlo terminado para decidirme. Igualmente, tengo planeado retomar Mente Frágil. Ya comencé a escribir el nuevo capítulo, pero debo ser sincera y decir que me tomará algún tiempo terminarlo. Pero no pienso abandonar ese fic.

También, me gustaría saber si les interesaría leer una colección de drabbles, de prideshipping por supuesto. He escrito bastantes drabbles a lo largo de este año, de entre 100 y 200 palabras, pero no sé si subirlos o no. Realmente me gustan los drabbles porque puedo subir uno prácticamente cada semana, por lo que tendrían al menos una pequeña dosis de mis escritos a la semana, y así no me ausentaría por tanto tiempo. Pero veré qué opinan al respecto. Si les gusta la idea creo que empezaría a publicar los drabbles quizás a finales de esta semana; o el próximo lunes a más tardar. Igualmente, al ser escritos cortos, podría recibir sugerencias de ideas de todos ustedes para hacerlo más entretenido :)

Volviendo al fic, espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer fic paranormal (aka de fantasmas) así que espero que no haya sido un completo desastre. En dos semanas termino el período en la universidad, y aunque solo me dan dos míseras semanas de vacaciones, intentaré aprovechar ese tiempo para escribir, y esperanzadamente, para terminar al menos uno de mis fics pendientes.

Espero sus comentarios respecto a este nuevo fic y los drabbles n.n

Gracias por leer!

Ja ne!


	2. Capítulo II

**La presencia**

**Capítulo II**

Mientras hacía el nudo de su corbata, entró a la habitación. Su atención inmediatamente recayó en el joven de cabellos tricolores que dormía pacíficamente entre las sábanas color crema. Su pecho fue inundado en ese momento por una cálida sensación, que siempre sentía al ver a Yami. Pero por otra parte, existía en un rincón de su mente una gran preocupación, debido a lo que había sucedido poco más de una semana atrás. A pesar de que había intentado hablar sobre lo acontecido, Yami siempre encontraba alguna manera de obviar la situación. Era ciertamente frustrante no saber qué había sucedido exactamente aquella noche, y era molesto tener además en claro que su novio le escondía algo. No pensaba que entre ellos debieran de existir secretos; no era sano para su relación.

Sin embargo, no quería tampoco presionar a Yami. Poco más de una semana había transcurrido y aparentemente todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Por lo tanto, procuraba ahora ignorar lo sucedido, y seguir adelante.

Habiendo arreglado su corbata, se acercó a la cama de tamaño matrimonial, sentándose en el borde de la misma para mirar al joven, quien respiraba tranquilamente en medio de su sueño.

Con su mano apartó un mechón rubio que caía sobre el rostro del ojirubi, colocándolo tras su oreja. El menor dormía de medio lado, abrazando la almohada y recostándose contra ella, siendo claramente ésta un remplazo del cuerpo del ojiazul, quien aunque deseaba en ese momento volver a acostarse al lado de Yami, no podía ignorar tampoco su trabajo.

Mirando hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, observó los números rojos que marcaban las siete y media de la mañana. Debía de llegar a la empresa a las ocho en punto. Y aunque siendo el jefe nadie lo obligaba a mantener un horario fijo, ello sería un claro ejemplo para sus empleados de que las llegadas tardías no serían toleradas.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que la tentación era mucha. Su novio allí dormido con sus rebeldes cabellos despeinados se veía simplemente hermoso. Y ante tal imagen no pudo evitar inclinarse y besar el hombro descubierto del menor, subiendo pronto hacia su desprotegido cuello.

-Mmm… Seto…- susurró el ojirubí, abriendo entre cerradamente sus ojos para mirar al castaño.

-¿Te desperté?- preguntó el ojiazul, recibiendo una señal de negación por parte del menor.

-¿Te vas?- interrogó Yami, al mirar la vestimenta de su novio, quien en lugar de contestar volvió a besarle el hombro, sacándole fácilmente un gemido complacido al más bajo. –Quédate conmigo por hoy, Seto. No tengo clases y estar aquí solo es aburrido- pidió pronto, abriendo completamente sus ojos y mirando fijamente al ojiazul. Después de lo que había sucedido aquella noche odiaba quedarse solo en el apartamento. Y aunque no había acontecido nada parecido durante la semana que transcurrió, no se sentía cómodo en ese lugar. Simplemente algo estaba mal allí. Escuchaba golpes y ruidos que no tenían explicación, y la temperatura bajaba y subía sin motivo alguno. Aunque había intentado ignorar lo sucedido, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo había sido un producto de su imaginación, su mente le decía que era imposible que hubiera imaginado todo aquello.

-Yami, ¿es por lo que pasó esa noche?- La sorpresa fue clara en su semblante, y no la escondió del ojiazul.

-No, yo…-

-No mientas. Ya no quieres estar solo. Buscas cualquier excusa para salir del apartamento. Te pasas todos los días en casa de Yugi esperando a que regrese del trabajo. Yami, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió esa noche?- Alejó inmediatamente su mirada de la del castaño, negándose a responder. Ni siquiera él sabía con claridad qué había sucedido. No sabía si era un sueño o su imaginación. Quizás una alucinación producto del cansancio. Y sin embargo, aún le temía. Por ello intentaba permanecer fuera del apartamento, yendo a casa de su hermano y su abuelo.

-No es nada, Seto. Enserio. Estaba cansado esa noche… no fue nada- afirmó, causando que el ojiazul suspirara con resignación y cierta molestia. Inmediatamente sintió cómo el castaño se levantaba, alejándose de él.

-¿Seto?- Mirando nuevamente a su novio, lo encontró a distancia de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación.

-No deberías ocultarme nada, Yami. A veces pienso que no confías en mí lo suficiente- Fueron las últimas palabras del castaño. Pero antes de que el menor pudiera refutarlas, el empresario salió de lugar, azotando la puerta.

Por unos minutos, el ojirubí se mantuvo mirando hacia la puerta, como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera abierta y que Seto volviera a su lado. Y sin embargo, después de cinco minutos y al escuchar la puerta principal del apartamento abrirse y cerrarse, supo que eso no sucedería. Por supuesto que entendía el enojo de su novio. El castaño nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona paciente, y de hecho podía llegar a ser bastante impulsivo; pero eso no significaba que no dolieran sus acciones, aun cuando sabía que él tenía la culpa esta vez. ¿Pero qué iba a decir? ¿Qué había visto un fantasma quizás? ¿O qué tal un poltergeist? La sola idea se escuchaba descabellada, y si había algo que sabía era que Seto era una persona que se guiaba por la lógica y la razón. Aun él mismo tendía a analizar las respuestas desde la óptica racional. Sería abogado en un futuro después de todo.

No quería molestar a su pareja por los eventos que su vívida imaginación había creado mientras se encontraba en un estado de gran cansancio. Además, nada había sucedido desde aquella noche. Algunos ruidos y golpes extraños que fácilmente pudieron provenir del apartamento de al lado. Quizás por ello era que el precio de aquella propiedad era tan bajo, porque podían escucharse los pasos de los vecinos como si fuera en el mismo apartamento. Era una explicación lógica. No tenía sentido hablar de ello con Seto, quien no parecía haber notado absolutamente nada.

Suspirando, volvió a acostarse, enredándose entre las sábanas. Aunque ese día no tenía clases debía de empezar con los trabajos que tenía pendientes, y que debía entregar a finales del período. Aun faltaban algunas semanas para ello, pero la procrastinación era ciertamente algo que le disgustaba, por lo que tenía la costumbre de comenzar con gran antelación con sus trabajos universitarios.

Extendiendo su mano, tomó el reloj despertador, programando la alarma para las diez de la mañana. Quería terminar con su trabajo temprano, para poder comenzar con los preparativos de la cena. Esta vez no iría a casa de su abuelo. No iba a permitir que su comportamiento siguiera siendo motivo de discordia entre él y Seto, por lo que ese día se quedaría allí y haría la cena como una manera de disculparse con su pareja. Solo esperaba que el ojiazul llegara temprano esa noche.

Colocando nuevamente el reloj en su lugar, abrazó la almohada y cerró los ojos, cayendo dormido en tan solo pocos minutos.

-.-.-.-

Suspirando mientras estiraba su cuerpo para librarse de la rigidez que inundaba sus miembros, miró cansadamente hacia la pantalla de su computadora portátil. A pesar del corto tiempo había logrado adelantar bastante, lo cual era un alivio. El reloj en la pantalla marcaba las cinco y cincuenta de la noche. El sol estaba muy próximo a ocultarse. Y aunque la luz que provenía del balcón lograba iluminar gran parte de la sala, había encendido la lámpara del lugar, no queriendo lastimar su vista por la iluminación que emitía la computadora.

Tomó por unos momentos su celular, mirando nuevamente el mensaje que Seto había mandado horas atrás.

_Regreso a las ocho._

Sonrió abiertamente al leerlo de nuevo. Al menos eso significaba que Seto no estaba tan molesto como en un principio había pensado.

Dejando el celular sobre la mesa, se recargó contra el respaldar de la silla.

En ese momento se encontraba sentado a la mesa del comedor, frente al balcón que mostraba las luces de la ciudad, que desde allí parecían pequeñas estrellas vibrantes. El apartamento se encontraba en perfecto silencio, y así se había mantenido desde que comenzó con su trabajo. Con cada minuto que pasaba, se relajaba más; y en ese momento sentía humor hacia sí mismo por haberse ido todos los días anteriores a casa de su abuelo, por temor a permanecer solo en aquel lugar.

Quizás solo era un proceso de adaptación. Vivir allí era sumamente distinto a vivir en la mansión. Debía de valorar lo que había conseguido, y apreciar lo que Seto había hecho, complaciéndolo al mudarse allí.

Sonriendo ligeramente, cerró la pantalla de la computadora portátil. Se levantó entonces de la silla e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Tenía solo dos horas para preparar la cena, y quería preparar algo especial para esa noche. Después de todo esa sería su manera de disculparse con el ojiazul.

-.-.-.-

Mientras los pappardelle se cocinaban, cortaba los distintos vegetales que utilizaría para la ensalada. Si bien no tenía avanzada experiencia en la cocina, desde niño había comenzado a preparar platillos poco elaborados. Su abuelo y su hermano siempre habían elogiado su comida. No podía decir que preparaba platillos gourmet, pero tenía facilidad para preparar ciertas recetas, especialmente pastas. Y sabía además que su pareja también apreciaba la comida que él preparaba.

Mirando por unos segundos hacia el reloj de la cocina, encontró que ya eran las seis y cuarenta de la noche. Aún tenía tiempo, pero debía darse prisa. Ya había preparado la salsa para la pasta, y pronto terminaría con la ensalada. Pero aún faltaba el postre. Además de que poner la mesa también tomaría su tiempo. Aunque de igual manera, aún no decidía qué debía preparar. Inicialmente había pensado en hacer un postre de pannacotta, pero ya no quedaba tiempo para prepararlo. Ahora pensaba quizás en crepas con nutella y fresas, pero de alguna forma la idea se escuchaba aburrida. Por supuesto, si la cena era especial, quería que el postre fuera… divertido, y no en el sentido inocente de la palabra.

Casi de inmediato, una idea acudió a su mente. Era sencilla, y quizás demasiado cliché, pero cumplía con todos los requisitos de "diversión" que imponía su mente.

Sonrió de forma casi avergonzada.

-Después de todo… el chocolate es un afrodisiaco- susurró, sonrojándose ligeramente ante las imágenes que acudieron a su mente, pero intentando pronto de hacerlas a un lado, pues debía primero concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Distribuyó en dos platos los vegetales que había cortado, decorándolos con champiñones y flores comestibles y bañándolos con aderezo de aceite y vinagre. El tamaño de la ensalada y la decoración de inmediato le dio un aspecto elegante al plato.

Se dirigió entonces hacia donde hervía la pasta, apagando la cocina tan pronto notó que los pappardelle ya estaban listos. E iba a comenzar a sacarlos, cuando se escuchó claramente el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

De inmediato dejó lo que hacía para dirigirse a la sala, no sin antes mirar una vez más el reloj y notar que eran apenas las seis y cincuenta. Aunque la llegada de su pareja era motivo de alegría, no podía evitar sentirse frustrado de no haber terminado a tiempo la cena.

Pero de igual forma, salió a recibir a su pareja.

Sus pasos resonaron por el lugar y sobre el piso de mármol de la sala, siendo estos el único sonido que se escuchaba.

-Seto, pensé que vendrías hasta…- Mientras hablaba alzó la mirada y observó la puerta, quedándose completamente paralizado al ver que no había nadie allí, a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Por unos segundos se quedó en ese mismo lugar, inmovilizado. Su cuerpo, sobresaltado, comenzó a sentir los efectos del miedo. Como déja vu, los eventos de aquella noche parecían repetirse, y no pudo evitar que su mente corriera con miles de posibilidades y negativos pensamientos. Pronto sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, y se encontró corriendo hacia la puerta, cerrándola de golpe tan pronto tomó la manija en sus manos. Le pasó llave a la cerradura, y colocó su frente contra la madera, respirando con fuerza mientras intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón.

-Estuvo abierta todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta. Fue el viento solamente, la puerta del balcón está abierta- susurró, aunque sabía que era imposible que la brisa proveniente del balcón pudiera haber abierto la puerta, pues ésta se abría hacia adentro.

No iba a dejarse llevar esta vez por su activa imaginación. No iba a permitir que esa noche fuera arruinada por tales circunstancias.

Cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a contar lentamente en su mente, procurando calmarse con cada número. Intentando normalizar su respiración, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente. Todo estaba bien, se decía a sí mismo. Lo que sucedía tenía explicación. Fue un descuido nada más. Solamente un descuido.

Logrando calmarse en mayor medida, aunque su cuerpo aún temblaba y sus pensamientos parecían una vorágine, se dio la vuelta. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, mientras escuchaba solamente el tranquilo silencio.

Como había esperado, no había nadie. Riendo ligeramente con gran alivio, se dispuso a ir a cerrar la puerta del balcón.

Pero al mirar allí, sus pasos se congelaron, y su rostro palideció por completo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar horriblemente, como si estuviera al borde de las convulsiones. Y sus ojos no se atrevieron a pestañear siquiera, mientras aterrorizados miraban la imagen fantasmal que se encontraba en el balcón.

Una mujer vestida de blanco se mecía al borde del balcón. Le daba la espalda, pero su largo cabello negro y su cuerpo delataban el género, junto al suave murmullo que se asemejaba a llantos lastimeros. No podía verlo en su totalidad, pero era claro que en sus brazos cargaba a un niño. Podía visualizar un pequeño brazo cayendo por un costado de la mujer, completamente inmóvil… cubierto de sangre.

Su respiración se detuvo completamente. Sus pulmones se contrajeron dolorosamente y su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse. Sus manos temblaban de forma estrepitosa y el sudor frío comenzaba a bajar por su frente. Aunque deseaba alejarse, no pudo quitar la mirada de aquella aparición. Como si una fuerza invisible lo obligara a observar.

Pero fue en ese momento, que la mujer y el niño cayeron del balcón hacia el vacío.

Gritando con horror, y liberando su cuerpo de las ataduras invisibles, corrió inmediatamente hacia la cocina, sus piernas obedeciendo finalmente pero de manera torpe.

A medio camino, escuchó un golpe, similar al estruendo de una avalancha, que claramente provenía de la habitación principal.

La sorpresa y el terror que sintió en ese momento inutilizaron sus piernas, las cuales al paralizarse le hicieron caer violentamente contra el piso de mármol. La exclamación de dolor no se hizo esperar, cuando su muñeca izquierda fue aplastada contra el peso de su cuerpo.

Pero intentó de inmediato levantarse, cuando claramente comenzó a escuchar el sonido de pasos que se acercaban. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sollozar fuertemente, mientras intentaba tragar el aire que había perdido.

Sus piernas adoloridas intentaban obedecerle. Pero cada vez que intentaba levantarse volvía a caer sobre el frío suelo. Sus oídos retumbaban con el sonido de los pasos, que claramente se encontraban ahora a solo pocos metros. Nuevamente intentó levantarse, pero el temblor en su cuerpo apenas le permitió elevarse pocos centímetros.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…- Las palabras salían de su boca sin que pudiera contralarlas; entre sus sollozos su voz se escuchaba completamente quebrada y desesperada.

Una vez más intentó levantarse, y fue exactamente en ese momento cuando sintió cómo lo tomaban fuertemente de un tobillo.

Pateando salvajemente, pudo liberarse y finalmente ponerse en pie. Corrió entonces hacia la cocina, estando cerca de perder el equilibro durante todo el camino.

Pero tan pronto logró entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, suspiró con alivio, pero sin dejar de sollozar aún más fuerte que antes.

Y entonces, los golpes comenzaron a escucharse contra la puerta. Apartándose de inmediato, dio inestables pasos hacia atrás hasta golpear su espalda fuertemente contra el horno.

Cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, y abrazando sus rodillas, cerró sus ojos como si intentara desaparecer de allí. Al no soportar por más tiempo el horrible sonido de los golpes contra la puerta de la cocina, se cubrió sus orejas con sus manos y meció su cuerpo en un intento por calmarse. Pero los golpes no se detuvieron.

-¡Detente!- comenzó a gritar una y otra vez, queriendo despertar de aquella pesadilla; pero sabiendo muy dentro de sí que se encontraba despierto.

-¡Ya basta!-

-.-.-.-

Al encontrar que la puerta del apartamento se encontraba cerrada con llave, pensó por unos momentos que quizás Yami nuevamente había ido a casa de Yugi. Con cierta desilusión, abrió la puerta, esperando entrar a una sala vacía.

Sin embargo, le sorprendió positivamente ver a Yami frente a la mesa del comedor, encendiendo varias velas que había colocado sobre la mesa, que en ese momento rebozaba con platos, cubiertos, y dos copas de champagne.

-¿Yami?- preguntó, luego de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia donde se encontraba su pareja. De inmediato el joven lo miró, sonriéndole ligeramente. Pero ello no evitó que una repentina ráfaga de preocupación lo inundara. Solo hasta que estuvo a corta distancia del ojirubí notó el temblor en sus manos y la palidez de su piel. Sin saber qué decir, o cómo preguntar en ese caso, se mantuvo mirando a su pareja, quien volvió su atención hacia las velas. -¿Qué estamos celebrando?- Decidió preguntar entonces, ignorando su preocupación por el momento, pero esperando aún la manera en la cual podría interrogar a Yami en relación a su preocupante aspecto.

-Nada especial, Seto. Solo… quise hacer algo diferente…- El ojiazul frunció el ceño al escuchar claramente cómo la voz del ojirubí temblaba. –Sé que he estado actuando extraño. Pero estoy bien, enserio. La mudanza me ha afectado más de lo que esperaba, eso es todo…-

-Yami. Intentas explicarme esto mientras te encuentras en estas condiciones- No quería hacer sentir mal al menor, pero aun así sus palabras claramente se escuchaban molestas, casi como un reproche. Alzando su mano, tocó la mejilla del más bajo, quien había retirado su mirada carmesí. Pero tan pronto sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel del ojirubí, alejó su mano. La piel que había tocado estaba completamente fría.

Inmediatamente miró hacia el balcón, notando que la puerta de éste se encontraba abierta. Por supuesto, caminó hacia allí y la cerró, mirando luego de manera incrédula al menor, quien parecía estar ocupado arreglando la mesa.

-¿Yami?- preguntó, sintiéndose completamente anonadado por el comportamiento ausente de su pareja.

-Solo quería agradecerte por haber aceptado mudarte aquí, Seto-

-Yami…-

-He estado muy ocupado con los deberes de la universidad. Creo que el estrés me ha afectado un poco. Pero esta noche solo quiero estar a tu lado… ¿es mucho pedir?- Esta vez el reproche provino de Yami, quien lo miró fijamente. Suspirando, y decidiendo ignorar el asunto por el momento, negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el menor sonriera.

-Hice la cena- susurró el ojirubí, alzándose de hombros.

-Puedo notarlo- habló con apreciación el castaño, mirando luego los platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Ensaladas exquisitamente decoradas con flores comestibles, y pappardelle cubiertos con una apetecible salsa cremosa con espárragos. Cubiertos de plata al lado de los platos, un candelabro de cristal donde yacían las velas encendidas, y las copas más lujosas que tenían, cubiertas de diamantes en el tallo. -¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó hacer todo esto?- preguntó. Aunque si bien no era la primera ocasión en la Yami cocinaba, ciertamente esta vez había hecho algo más elaborado. Solo la mesa estaba ordenada de manera perfecta.

-¿Te gusta?- Miró a Yami al escuchar la pregunta, encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa del más bajo. Inmediatamente la preocupación cedió, aunque no en su totalidad. Pero le tranquilizaba no solo la sonrisa del menor, sino que sus mejillas parecían haber tomado color nuevamente. Los ojos de su pareja, además, brillaban ligeramente a luz de las velas, dándole un aspecto más saludable; y aun seductor. Solo esa imagen hacía que volviera a enamorarse del joven, una y otra vez. Era realmente lo único que esperaba todos los días al ir a trabajar; el momento en el que regresaría a casa para encontrar a Yami esperándolo.

Se acercó entonces hasta donde se encontraba el ojirubí.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó, frotando con sus manos los brazos de su pareja. Yami solo sonrió ante la interrogante, ante de acercarse y besarlo cortamente.

-Ahora lo estoy- susurró poco después. Sus nervios se habían calmado considerablemente. Durante ese tiempo, desde que se atrevió a salir de la cocina cuando los golpes finalmente se extinguieron, se había mantenido en un estado constante de alerta. Pero sabía que si Seto estaba a su lado nada malo podría pasar. Por ello, intentó olvidar lo que había sucedido, y simplemente se enfocó en ese especial momento. Había trabajado duro para que todo fuera perfecto; no iba a permitir que ese momento fuera arruinado. Podía olvidar por esas horas. El calor del ojiazul era suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Aunque confiaba plenamente en el castaño, decidió en ese momento que lo mejor era callar respecto a lo que había visto y escuchado. No quería importunar a su pareja. Después de todo fue él quien insistió en mudarse. Ahora tendría que manejar el asunto. Lo resolvería de alguna forma, o aprendería a vivir con ello. Pero lo mantendría en secreto.

-Te amo, Seto- Sintió la necesidad de decirlo en ese momento, y de besar nuevamente al empresario, quien no tardó en corresponder la caricia. Queriendo estar más cerca del ojiazul, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; su cuerpo relajándose completamente entre los brazos que aprisionaron su cintura, sintiéndose seguro allí.

Definitivamente nada podría arruinar ese momento.

-.-.-.-

Sin lugar a dudas había tomado una buena decisión acerca del postre, el cual hasta ese momento se había mostrado como una excelente oportunidad para intimar con su pareja. Las fresas cubiertas con chocolate junto con el champagne eran simplemente una tentadora combinación. En ese momento el empresario se entretenía con sus dedos cubiertos de chocolate, limpiándolos de manera hambrienta con su boca y arrancándole constantes gemidos complacidos. Las fresas habían desaparecido rápidamente de la bandeja de plata. Ambos habían compartido las dulces frutas, dándose de comer entre ellos con las manos, siendo ésta la razón por la cual sus dedos habían terminado bañados en chocolate.

-Mmm… Seto, a la habitación, ahora- susurró, sin poder aguantar por más tiempo el deseo que había comenzado a arder en su interior ante las seductoras caricias.

No tuvo que insistir siquiera, pues en solo segundos se encontró en los brazos del ojiazul.

-Seto, yo puedo caminar- expresó mientras reía ligeramente, antes de esconder su rostro contra el cuello del castaño.

-Lo sé- fue la respuesta de su pareja, quien sin embargo lo continuó cargando hacia la habitación principal. No se resistió. Al contrario, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del ojiazul y se dejó llevar, su corazón latiendo con fuerza ante lo que sabía que vendría luego.

En tan solo pocos segundos se encontró sobre las sábanas de la cama, con su pareja encima de él, besándole cada parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera cubierta con ropa. Con sus ojos cerrados, se concentraba en las seductoras caricias, respirando agitadamente ante el calor que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo.

-Seto…- susurró el nombre del castaño, sintiendo las manos del mismo que se metían debajo de su camisa para acariciar su pecho. Las manos del ojiazul fueron subiendo hasta que la camisa quedó enredada en la parte superior de su pecho. Inmediatamente entendió y levantó su cuerpo, permitiendo que su camisa fuera quitada con facilidad.

Al hacerlo abrió sus ojos, y miró cómo su pareja se quitaba también su chaqueta y la corbata, ante de volver a besarlo.

-Sube los brazos- obedeció sin pensarlo al susurro que resonó contra su piel. Entre las caricias apenas sintió el movimiento en sus brazos. Su muñeca lastimada le produjo pequeño dolor, pero no le dio importancia hasta que intentó mover sus brazos y descubrió que no podía.

Cuando intentó volver a moverlos y escuchó la madera del respaldar de la cama crujir, supo finalmente que su novio lo había atado de sus muñecas con la corbata.

-Seto- se quejó pronunciando el nombre. Sin embargo, el ojiazul solamente se acercó a su oreja izquierda, susurrando allí.

-Sabes que te gusta- No pudo evitar gemir ante las palabras, y sucumbió fácilmente, manteniéndose inmóvil sumisamente, a merced del castaño, quien se alejó por unos momentos, para abrir uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche.

Sin embargo, pudo ver cómo el ojiazul fruncía el ceño al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Sabiendo claramente que su pareja buscaba lubricante, habló con la voz ronca por el deseo.

-Debajo del cojín del sillón de la sala- El castaño inmediatamente lo miró un tanto sorprendido, pero pronto analizó que lo que Yami decía tenía claro sentido, siendo que había sido en el sillón de la sala donde había poseído al ojirubí por última vez algunos días atrás.

Refunfuñando sobre la necesidad de dejar las cosas en su lugar después de usarlas, salió de la cama.

-Seto, espera. No me dejes atado- De pronto Yami dijo con ligera urgencia en su voz, sintiendo cómo los nervios volvían a presentarse. No deseaba quedarse solo ni por un segundo.

-Solo serán unos momentos- Pero el ojiazul hizo caso omiso a las palabras del menor, y antes de que éste pudiera insistir, el castaño salió de la habitación a paso presuroso.

Al estar solo, suspiró profundamente, mirando hacia el techo mientras intentaba calmar sus emociones. Se sentía ligeramente mareado; un claro efecto del champagne. Pero sus sentidos de pronto se habían agudizado, y sus oídos estaban atentos al mínimo sonido que se escuchara.

Pero su mente razonaba, como una forma de calmar los nervios y el vacío en el estómago. La sala no estaba lejos. Seto sin dudas volvería en pocos segundos. Debía de tranquilizarse. Tal y como el castaño había dicho, solo eran unos momentos.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada con fuerza lo hizo mirar hacia ésta. Su corazón se aceleró violentamente cuando sus ojos no encontraron a su pareja allí.

-No otra vez… por favor, no otra vez- susurró, mientras movía sus manos con la esperanza de desatarse y salir de allí. Su muñeca nuevamente protestó, esta vez con más fuerza ante el movimiento desesperado. Pero continuó intentando liberarse.

Pero entonces, un ruido, suave al inicio pero que fue subiendo en intensidad, lo obligó a mirar hacia la cómoda. Con horror miró cómo ésta se movía, como si estuviera temblando. La lámpara de la mesita de noche pronto hizo lo mismo, al igual que todo objeto que estuviera fuera de la cama. El sonido incrementó cada vez, hasta que diversos objetos comenzaron a caer de la mesita y la cómoda por la constante vibración. El estruendo era arrollador, y retumbó horriblemente en sus oídos.

Ahogándose, pues sus pulmones se habían cerrado completamente, se movió violentamente para intentar liberarse, lastimando su ya adolorida muñeca. Pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos dio resultado. El mismo miedo hacía que sus movimientos fueran torpes, y que toda fuerza se drenara de su cuerpo.

Y entonces pudo verlo, una sombra negra que salía del vestidor y se dirigía hacia la cama; hacia donde él se encontraba. La aparición fue tomando forma, adquiriendo la de una figura humana alta y fornida.

-¡No te acerques!- exclamó desesperadamente, moviendo sus piernas en un intento por alejarse. Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos y su cuerpo tembló salvajemente, retorciéndose entre la cama en un último esfuerzo por escapar. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire que su cuerpo no dejaba pasar a los pulmones.

Y de pronto, silencio. El horrendo sonido se extinguió por completo, dándole esperanza de que todo había terminado.

Pero al abrir sus ojos, un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta, casi rompiéndola en el proceso. Su mirada aterrorizada, se había encontrado de frente con la negra figura, que estaba ahora sobre él, casi en la misma posición en la que Seto había estado tan solo momentos atrás. Un increíble peso cayó sobre su cuerpo, paralizándolo por completo. Intentó gritar pero de su boca solo escapaban gemidos ahogados. Su cuerpo estaba congelado bajo aquella sombra, pero temblaba aún con violencia.

Su garganta de pronto pareció estar siendo rodeada por fuertes manos.

Y fue solo hasta entonces que supo que lo fuera que estaba allí intentaba estrangularlo.

No pudo gritar pues la voz no le salía en medio de aquella situación. Intentó moverse pero el peso sobre su cuerpo era demasiado. Sus brazos atados no le permitían defenderse de forma alguna.

Su vista de pronto se llenó de parches negros. Sus pulmones gritaban por oxígeno.

Ante la situación, volvió a intentar moverse, descubriendo con alivio que el peso se había aligerado. Pateando fuertemente, solamente cortaba el aire. Físicamente, no había nadie allí. Pero las manos que sostenían su cuello eran ciertamente tangibles.

Pero ante sus movimientos, pudo sentir cómo aquellas manos aligeraban la presión, y fue allí cuando aprovechó para gritar.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- Entre sollozos y bocanadas de aire, gritó tan fuerte que su garganta ardió horriblemente, produciéndole gran dolor, que sin embargo fue ignorado. -¡No! ¡Déjame!- continuó gritando hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Esta vez, fue otro tipo de toque el que sintió, pero sin querer mirar y al recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, comenzó a moverse violentamente, intentando quitarse de encima a la persona que insistía en aprisionarlo.

-Yami, Yami, ¡soy yo! ¡Yami!- Tan pronto reconoció la voz dejó de luchar, sus muñecas siendo liberadas tan solo segundos después.

-Seto- susurró, lanzándose a los brazos de su pareja y sollozando contra su pecho como un niño asustado. –Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto...- susurró el nombre una y otra vez, queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de que todo había pasado; y que se ahora se encontraba a salvo. Seto estaba allí; estaba allí y ahora nada malo podría pasarle.

-Yami, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó con suma preocupación el ojiazul, temblando ligeramente contra el cuerpo frío del ojirubí. Intentó alejarse para ver al menor a los ojos, pero inmediatamente Yami se aferró con más fuerza a él, su llanto incrementándose considerablemente.

-¡No te alejes!- exclamó. -¡No me dejes!-

Se mantuvo inmóvil entonces, aunque la preocupación era clara en su semblante. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazar al joven, sin dejarlo ir. Con inquietud escuchaba su agitada respiración, y podía sentir claramente los fuertes latidos del corazón del menor. ¿Qué había sucedido? Solo salió por unos momentos.

-Yami… ¿qué te está sucediendo?- preguntó, sin recibir respuesta. Y aunque sintió frustración en ese momento por el silencio del otro, procuró no decir nada al respecto. No era el momento correcto. Lo que fuera que sucedió ciertamente había afectado terriblemente al joven. Jamás lo había visto actuar de esa forma, tan ajena a su personalidad. Era como sostener a una persona completamente distinta en sus brazos. Yami era orgulloso, competitivo, protector y serio cuando el momento lo ameritaba. No era esa persona que temblaba ahora en sus brazos, buscando protección de algo que él no podía comprender. Y ello, aunque costara admitir, le asustaba. Y aún más le molestaba que Yami no quisiera hablar al respecto. La situación era preocupante, y para entenderla necesitaba de la cooperación del ojirubí.

-… no me dejes…- Escuchó el susurro, bajo y plagado de temor. Ante ello solo pudo besarle la frente al joven, intentando transmitirle consuelo.

-No voy a dejarte- afirmó, acariciando con su mano la espalda desnuda del menor.

-Lo lamento… quería que esta noche fuera perfecta…-

-Estás bien, eso es lo que importa- interrumpió el ojiazul. –Duerme. Yo estaré aquí- Por supuesto, después de lo sucedido lo más prudente era que el menor descansara. –Pero hablaremos mañana- advirtió sin embargo, queriendo dejarle en claro al ojirubí que esta vez no iba a dejar pasar el asunto.

Por supuesto, no recibió respuesta. Pero no dijo más, solamente continuó abrazando el cuerpo tembloroso, negándose a dejarlo ir.

No sabía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Yami. Pero si algo tenía en claro era que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. De alguna manera iba a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo y la razón por la que su pareja se negaba tan firmemente a hablar sobre ello.

-.-.-.-.-

Magi: he regresado. Había dicho que intentaría subir esto la semana pasada, pero terminé el capítulo hasta el viernes y no tuve tiempo el fin de semana para editarlo. Pero voy bastante avanzada con los siguientes capítulos de mis demás fics pendientes. Llevo tres cuartos de El Violinista, y más o menos la mitad de Mente Frágil. Mi meta estas vacaciones era escribir por lo menos tres capítulos, y creo que lo lograré n.n

Agradecimientos a **Alice2Nekoi, Sineadhdz, Yami224, Atami no Tsuki, Sweet, Nebyura, Allen-Kurosawa, angelegipcio, deikara-deidara-desuka-desu, Littlecherryble, bianchixgokudera25, Rita** por sus reviews en el primer capítulo de esta historia :D Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. De hecho me parece que a Yami le queda bien la abogacía y aun la judicatura xD Por su personalidad, digo (necesitaría un corte de cabello, eso sí es seguro O.o). Pero bueno, igualmente ello no tendrá mucha importancia en el fic n.n Lo paranormal es el eje, que espero manejar de manera por lo menos aceptable (es decir, tengan piedad T.T).

Pero bueno, no quiero extenderme demasiado. Espero terminar alguno de los otros capítulos pronto. Solo me queda una semana de libertad así que procuraré aprovecharla.

Por ahora, me despido.

Ja ne!


End file.
